Sarah Takara
Bio Sarah Takara, born Sarah Mary-Anne Deleon. Sarah was born in Goohantan, Goo York and later moved to Yepi City to find a job. She met a man named, Peter who she then married. They then had several children, Taylor, Typer, And Violet. Sarah worked as a house mom for her family. When Peter would go to work, she would stay with the kids. One day she decided to give Violet a pet dog who they named, Gunner. Sarah has worked as a scientist for the school, Yepilond Elementry. When the city was shifted, Sarah became a garbage lady. Sarah decided to quite her job a few months later. She then applied for a job as a judge for The Underground Disco. Sarah can mostly be seen with Peter. She did not speak very often to the contestants who auditioned. She got tired of her brown hair causing her to dye it blonde. She also allowed it to grow out longer. On her days off, Sarah is usually seen working on tests in The Observatory. On Swalloween, Sarah took her daughter, Violet trick or eating. While trick or eating, a demon possessed both her and her daughter. She then began to cause destruction everywhere in the city. This was until Brenda Dike returned from her death. She managed to have the demon escape from Sarh's body. Unfortuneately, Sarah was injured badly. After this, her and the other girls hung out together. After Swalloween, Zoey Jenson invited Sarah to her birthday vacation. When they all finally arrived to the hotel, Zoey, Smurphette, and Sarah stayed to watch the kids. Sarah mainly watched over Red and Violet while the others were watched by Zoey and Smurphette. After the vacation, they all went back to Yepi City. Sarah decided to take Violet to her science lab. Violet took a glass of chemicals and spilled it. She went around the entire city spilling the chemicals. This caused the city to be coered in Toxic Waste. Sarah, along with her friends, left the city. They went into a rroad like area and climbed a mountain. Miles fell off the mountain, Sarah tried her hardest to catch her but fell and got injured. On the mushrooms, Sarah, along with Angie and Red, hopped into the air onto the ground. They took a shovel elevator up the sky. Red got injured but survived. Sarah then climbed the enormous tree with Angie. Angie accidentally touched the waste following them and fell off. Sarah and Angie left onto a vehicle. Angie was ranned over by the tire causing her to leave with the others. Trivia * Sarah's original birth name is Sarah Mary-Anne Deleon * Sarah was released in Season 3 * Sarah has worked as a garbage women, science teacher, and judge for the disco * Sarah married Peter Takara * Sarah was born in Goohantan, Goo York * Sarah has three children, Taylor, Typer, and Violet * Sarah can be mostly seen with Peter * Sarah's original hair color is orange * Sarah has dyed her hair pink, purple, and brown before * She is the species of The Lego